


Taking care of you

by Fire_Foxxy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Caretaking, Caring, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Grocery Shopping, Hana "D.Va" Song Has PTSD, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Mecha, Shopping, True Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy
Summary: [Set after 'Shooting Star'.]Brigitte visits Hana and finds herself unable to leave afterwards.





	Taking care of you

“Hana?” she shut the door behind her quietly. “I’m back.”

Over the last few weeks, Brigitte had been visiting Hana a lot more often, either because she was missing her too much or because she was worried. Both options were, in fact, correct. No matter how much she tried to hide the fact that she was worried, no matter how much she tried to avoid thinking about the worst case scenario, it always ended up the same way: she needed to take care of the worldwide famous star.

Don’t get her wrong, of course she knows Ms. Song would be able to look after herself, however, she still worried about other things, too. Brigitte and Hana were too close to each other, and they both knew each other very well, and although Brigitte tried to hide her worry, Hana had already figured it all out by herself. 

“Hey!” Hana yelled from under her mech. “Welcome back!”

”What did I say about working too hard on that thing?”

Brigitte dropped the keys on Hana’s desk, pushing the laptops and empty nano-cola cans away. She put the plastic bag on the desk and sighed.

”I’m still trying to figure out what is wrong with this one, but I’ll be done soon.”

Brigitte grabbed a bottle of fresh water and looked at the girl briefly. No matter how hard she tried, Hana would never listen! She had already a broken leg, a broken arm and several scars around her body, but it’s not like a few broken limbs could stop her. In fact, when she wanted to do something, she would, no matter what was put in her way. The hazelnut-haired girl calmly walked towards one of the kitchen cup-boards, grabbing their medicine box and taking a few pills.

”I brought you a few pot nuddles, I know they are your favorites, and some tea too.” She stood in front of Hana’s mech, waiting patiently. “Angela said it helps.”

Hana pushed her body towards Brigitte, standing up carefully. She took the pills and the water, swallowing the medicine and taking a few more sips. 

Although the vast majority of people only saw Hana as a famous personality and popular gamer, they were never really able to understand how hard working and dedicated she really was. No one really cared enough to look at the uncountable hours she spent fixing her mech or making sure she had everything ready to avoid any problems. No one really cared about how she actually fought crime and the bad guys, as long as she appeared smiling afterwards on a television show, it was alright. No one actually cared about Hana Song, what people care for is D.va, a mere shadow of what Hana actually is.

Brigitte herself hadn’t know her other side in the beginning, but things escalated really quickly and now that they were basically living together, she couldn’t help but worry. Others would do the same in her position. Hana was a strong woman, yes, but even someone like her wasn’t invulnerable, she also had her weaknesses.

Hana walked towards the bag brought by Brigitte, taking the pot nuddles out and analyzing them methodically.

”You brought the right flavors,” Hana smiled. “I’m impressed.”

Hana was still wearing an arm and a leg cast after the recent incident, but not even that stopped her from working, nothing would be able to stop a motivated Hana Song, nothing. Her black jacket was a bit dirty, and her face had a few grease drops - especially close to her lips and cheeks. 

She walked past Brigitte and approached her mech again, ready to go back to work.

”Not even a little kiss?” Brigitte said calmly. “After all my hard work?”

Hana giggled and blushed faintly. “You never change, do you?” She approached her girlfriend and led her right hand to her cheek, caressing her skin carefully almost like she was the most precious jewel in the world. 

“Never.” Brigitte smiled.

Their lips met, and if Brigitte was worried before, now her emotions finally met a way of settling down. She held Hana close, pressing her lips against hers like it was their last kiss, desperate to show her love, desperate to let Hana know how much she cared about her; simply desperate.

But as soon as the touch came it also vanished, Hana broke the contact abruptly and knelt down in front of the older woman. Her heart beating as fast as humanly possible, her mind completely frozen and her spirit shattered; the visions seemed even more real each time she saw them.

”No! No! No!” Hana screamed her lungs out in exasperation, trying to push those feelings of despair away, trying not to remember the vivid memories that terrorized her. “Go away! Don’t come any closer! GO AWAY! LET GO OF ME!”

That situation wasn’t something new to any of them. Hana wasn’t aware it was happening during the process, but remembered it all with no difficulties afterwards. Brigitte had to soothe her down, no matter what happened, she had to make Hana understand that when they were together, there was no reason to be afraid. She knelt too, being in the same height as Hana, and wrapped her arms around her tightly but carefully.

”Hey, it’s okay, it’s me...” she said quietly. “There is no reason to be afraid.”

”Y-you...?”

”Yeah, it’s me! Brigitte. I’m here for you, sweetheart. See?”

Hana pulled her closer, tears streaming down her cheeks.

”Brigitte? Is it really you?”

”Yeah, darling, didn’t I tell you before? I’ll never leave you. Ever.”

”Is...” Hana stuttered a few times before actually being able to continue. “Is that a promise?”

”That is a promise.” Brigitte held her close, hugging Hana even tighter. “Didn’t I tell you that before?”

”Tell me what?” Hana opened her eyes, finally, and looked at Brigitte’s. 

“That I’ll always be here, taking care of you.”

 


End file.
